Operation of the gas exchange valves is crucial to efficient operation of the internal combustion engine. Traditional fixed camshaft operation of the valves amounts to a one-size-fits-all approach to valve actuation, representing a static compromise over the engine operating conditions, particularly load and speed. Multi-step camshafts are improvements which offer distinct cam profiles employed as the engine operating conditions change. Mechanical cam phasing approaches significantly offer timing variations of the valve operations, but utilize the same cam profile. Other valve control approaches have also been undertaken. Specific valve actuation strategies, including Early Intake Valve Closing, Late Intake Valve Closing, Late Intake Valve Opening, and Variable Max Valve Lift, have been experimentally shown to improve engine performance.
A fully flexible valve actuation is needed that can take advantage of various actuation strategies. Toward that end, a number of electromagnetic valve actuators have been patented by the inventors of the present design. Each design has generally been investigated as a single valve actuator. However, the limited spatial volume available for installing a single valve actuator on an engine head is a challenging constraint. For multi-valves per cylinder, installing two closely adjacent non-interfering actuators is even more challenging. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need in the art exists.